


The Spread

by KriegsaffeNo9



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: ...but let's be honest I love cursing SO MUCH you guys, Candy, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KriegsaffeNo9/pseuds/KriegsaffeNo9
Summary: Akko and co. compare their treats from a successful Halloween dungeon crawl.  Harmless fluff!





	The Spread

Akko brushed a handful of cinders from her shoulders. "That was a heckuva Halloween, girls!"

"Amen to that," Sucy said, closing the door to their room behind them after checking to see that no ghouls were clinging to the walls or ceiling. "Let's check our hauls."

Lotte was last to her bucket's worth of candy; unlacing all the components of her Book 289 Belle In New Orleans, California dress would take some time. Sucy went as Kid Michael Meyers from the first Halloween, and Akko as The Dude, and so they had no problems dumping all their treasures onto their beds.

"Lessee... we got us... some Sky bars... an Aero..." Akko said, "some of those +1 daggers that first pack had on them, a signed copy of Ghosts From Our Past, some fanart of me and Diana, like a whole bunch of loose Skittles and M'n'Ms for some reason, and--oh, that rat's still alive," Akko said, stroking the alive but very confused rat's head.

"Ohoho..." Sucy said. "Look at this. A box of chocolate digestives, a shotgun, like a barrel of aqua regia, some splinters of the True Cross for the shotgun, and..." She choked. "Uh.... somebody want this?" She held out a DVD box at arm's length.

"Lemme see, lemme see!" Akko said, grabbing the box and reading it and seeing who was on it. "Oh. Uh. Would this be weirder if me or Lotte had it?" She held it up in front of Lotte.

"Ieee... don't know?" Lotte said.

"Freakin'... what was a ghoul priest doing with that?" Sucy said. "Son of a bitch. Now I wish I hadn't killed him so hard so I can go back and kill him harder for having one of my mom's old gravure DVDs."

"And we can't regift it or throw it away because that will let Mordiggian find us," Akko said. "Freakin' Mordy." She slipped the box under her bed. "We'll figure it out later. Let's just have some candy and stuff."

"Right!" Lotte said, climbing out of her last layer of petticoat and leaving herself clad only in a sweaty chemise and boxer shorts. "I got a little distracted during that boss fight with the Formless Spawn that tagged in, so I didn't get even a quick look at my inventory..." She climbed back onto her bunk. Akko and Sucy stood on the edge of Akko's bed to see Sucy prepare her spread, upending her pumpkin-shaped bucket.

After a few moments of furious dumping and slapping of the pail's underside, a block of undifferentiated gray... matter... flopped onto her bed. It looked like Play-Doh and smelled like Play-Doh that had been out drinking.

"What is...?" Lotte said.

Sucy nicked a little with her thumbnail and tasted it. "So... remember when the Formless Spawn hit you with that one attack, the..." She made a wiggly motion with her left hand.

"Yeah?" Lotte said.

"That was a Touch of Dissolution. You made your save, but your stuff didn't, so it got averaged out into its chemical composition."

"Awww," Akko said.

"Dang it," Lotte said, softly.

"Hey, it's cool," Sucy said, giving her a reassuring pat on the wrist. "I'll alchemize the shit out of that stuff and we'll see if we can't make something cooler than what you woulda got anyway. That sound fun?"

Lotte smiled. "Yeah, it would be."

"Rockin'. 'til then, you can have some'a my digestives. Wouldn't that be cool?"

"And you can have one of my Aero bars!" Akko said, waving it around.

The Crimson Corsairs ate shared candy and watched Hellraisers 1 and 2 on Lotte's viewing globe.

It was a lovely Halloween after all.

**Author's Note:**

> NaNoWriMo is upon us, so once again my output is gonna take a ding. However, I can confirm that a new chapter of my very-not-G-rated-at-all Blood/Sugar/Sex/Magick will be up by or before the weekend! And I'm taking rarepair requests for the Bonanza!
> 
> The 31 Venoms took a bad hit between Charoix Week, things intensifying at work, and prep for NaNoWriMo... so it goes. Maybe next year!
> 
> Thanks for a second year of LWA insanity, readers.


End file.
